Night Changes
Night Changes is a song recorded by English-Irish boy-band One Direction. It is the second and final single from their fourth studio album, Four (2014). The single was released on November 14, 2014 worldwide, three days prior to the release of Four. It was also the group's last single featuring Zayn, as he announced his departure from the group in March 2015. Lyrically, the song states about seizing the time in life while gaining love along the way. Background "Night Changes" was revealed as the album's second single in an interview with radio host Scott Mills. This song was penned by frequent songwriters Jamie Scott, Julian Bunetta and John Ryan. Its title came about from a falling out between the trio. "My studio is at my house where we record the record, so we all come to my house and we hang out, the boys come in," Scott told MTV News. Scott has a young child so tends to it a day before his songwriting colleagues. "These guys just work through the night, and one night, I came down to the studio, and three songs that I thought were sounding amazing when I left had been changed drastically through the night," he added. Scott, was unhappy with the changes that were made, but his unhappiness at what had happened inspired the "Night Changes" title. "The song is nothing about that, but the idea and the word came from me coming in the morning, because you get a bit delirious and you never quite know what you're doing," he said. "But it was fine and all was resolved and we had a great song title." Lyrics Music Video Synopsis The official music video was released on November 21, 2014 and directed by Ben Winston. Liam Payne's real-life girlfriend Sophia Smith was involved in the shoot, but did not appear on-screen. The video is a point of view of going on a date with all members of One Direction. The five dates take place in five different locations: a date with Zayn at an Italian restaurant (which apparently he owns as he greets cooks in the back and introduces his date to a waiter), a drive in the country with Louis, a night in playing Monopoly and Jenga next to a fireplace with Niall, ice skating with Harry and at a carnival with Liam. As their date progresses, it goes from best to worst. * Zayn's date's ex-boyfriend comes in and pours water and food on Zayn, which prompts her to leave Zayn as he looks on in disbelief. * Harry spots a couple doing a trick on the ice rink and attempts to do it with his date, but both end up being injured. * Liam and his date go on a ride in the carnival, but Liam becomes nauseated and throws up in his date's hat. * Niall tends to his fireplace, but his sweater catches on fire and goes to grab a towel to put it out, only to tip over a jug that stains his date's dress. * Louis gets pulled over by the police and attempts to joke with the policeman, who becomes displeased and places Louis under arrest, and the date sees Louis in the back of the police car heading away from her. This is the last One Direction music video featuring Zayn Malik as a member of the band. Stock footage of his time in the band would be used in the "History" video which premiered in January 2016, ten months after his official exit. Teasers Behind the scenes Audio Live Performances Other versions Acoustic Remix References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Four songs Category:Four singles Category:Songs with music videos Category:On The Road Again Tour songs